


Of Pack, Of Love

by bittybae (piscespride)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscespride/pseuds/bittybae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking in, she took a few moments to stand in place, ignoring Boyd’s curious stare as he stopped next to her. She breathed in the smell of Pack, of the God awful cologne Kira bought Scott for his birthday and itchy scent of fresh-from-the-store clothes Jackson bought for him and Stiles to leave here. The perfume Allison and Lydia owned lingered in the hallways, and Derek’s aftershave burned in her nose. This was Pack and home and love and she just couldn’t be happier.</p><p> </p><p>Prompt: Berica + 42? ❤️ — foxerica</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pack, Of Love

“I’m not going to drop anything and I’m offended you think otherwise, Boyd!” Erica called as she walked up the steps that led into the Pack House, stairs creaking under her feet. She could hear her fellow packmates upstairs as she set one of the two boxes she’s carrying down just inside the door for Derek to get, one of Lydia’s, she assumes because of it’s weight. Jackson and Stiles were arguing over bed placement and throwing insults that Erica’s eighty-five percent sure is their weird version of foreplay. Scott and Kira are laughing as they move furniture around to paint, having gotten so excited about sharing a room they immediately moved their stuff in. Allison and Isaac’s room is probably done, if what she hears going on in their shower tells her, which- gross, to the max. Derek and Lydia are arguing, like usual, but she’s happy to hear the undertones of fondness in their voices.

“Shit!” So busy listening to her Packmates, she never noticed her shoelaces came untied. She lurched forward when she went to take another step, and barely caught herself before she fell to the ground. The same couldn’t be said for the box in her arms which, once filled with newly bought plates, now held nothing but broken glass. It had soared threw the air before hitting a wall, and then landing on the floor. She winced with every noise it made, heart pounding in her chest. Her eyes flicked to the kitchen, where it was suspiciously silent.

“Erica, did you drop my plates?” Boyd’s voice broke through the silence, even and calm. She slowly walked backwards, listening to see if anyone would come down to help her. They wouldn’t, she knew, because no one wants to go against Boyd when something happens with his kitchen. “No,” She told him, kicking off her shoes and bolting out the door. She could hear the other’s laughter as he ran, and knew Boyd wasn’t far behind.

She doesn’t know how long she ran, but Boyd eventually caught up with her and in the grass they rolled around, fighting for the spot on top. There were growls and bites and laughs, and then there was screaming, angry screaming and promises of imminent death in Boyd’s future. It had all happened so fast no one knew what had happened.

He had rolled Erica into a lake.

Of course, she had played the victim, starting to shiver slightly and she made sure to struggle her way out. She saw Boyd’s guilty face as he stepped into the shallow, murky water to help her out. She sniffled as she gripped the hand he held out, free one coming up to wipe away her make up.

“Shit, Erica, I’m so sorry.” For a moment she felt a little guilty herself, but then she had looked at her hand (covered in mascara and eyeliner), before she turned her body sideways, tugged Boyd by his hand and quickly ripped hers away, and shoved him in, jumping on him after he surface with a war cry.

It was incredibly disgusting, but so fun. She and Boyd splashed through the water as they fought, peals of laughter spilling from their lips. That’s how Derek found them, soaking wet and dripping with mud and whatever else was in that awful lake. He grabbed Erica around her middle, pulling her from where she finally had Boyd pinned and was rubbing a leaf into his face. She grinned up at her Alpha as he set her down and pushed her in the direction of the house, where she’d be hosed down before she’d be allowed inside. She waited for Boyd, linking their fingers when he was close enough and walking back with Derek behind them, talking to Lydia about laying down some towels for them inside.

Once home, she allowed Kira to hose her down as she listened to Scott talk about showers already running for them, thankfully, and ignored Stiles calling out to them about their smell.Well, she did flip him off, but Derek didn’t see her doing it, and Stiles has no proof.

Walking in, she took a few moments to stand in place, ignoring Boyd’s curious stare as he stopped next to her. She breathed in the smell of Pack, of the God awful cologne Kira bought Scott for his birthday and itchy scent of fresh-from-the-store clothes Jackson bought for him and Stiles to leave here. The perfume Allison and Lydia owned lingered in the hallways, and Derek’s aftershave burned in her nose. This was Pack and home and love and she just couldn’t be happier.


End file.
